No Tricking Me
This is the 10th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... On Day One, Marcy made moves, convincing Anabelle and Christa to flip and vote out her biggest threat, Charlie, it happened again when she convinced Billie to flip, causing Jackson and Britney to go home. Everything looked good for Marcy, until Julia was sent to exile and found the hidden immunity idol. After she played it she sent Marcy home with only two votes. Six remain, who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Touchy Subjects Each of the castaways would fill out a questionnaire about the tribe in private, then the results would be tallied and the challenge would begin. The questions would be posed to the group and the castaways would guess whose name was written most often. Whoever got the question right could strike against another castaway. This is denoted by chopping a rope to a battering ram, which would hit the survivor's representative effigy. After 3 strikes, the mask would be destroyed, eliminating that player from the challenge. Reward: Dinner with two of their of choice. Winner: Anabelle, shared with Kim and Christa Immunity Challenge:' Puzzle Master The six players would do solve a slide puzzle, the first three to finish move on. The three then compete a tree puzzle, the first two to finish move on to the final round. In the final round, they two finalist will complete a slide puzzle of the individual immunity idol, the first to finish wins. Winner:'' Kim Story Day 28 Tenabo Kim and Billie are getting tree mail. '''Kim: Listen, if you flip back over to us and vote Ethan, we go to rocks and you become the biggest player in the game. Billie: You really think that? Reward Challenge *Ethan was sent to exile island for being the one who needed a break from the game. Day 29 Exile Island Ethan opens the brand new clue to the immunity idol. He reads that he will have to get wet to get the idol. He immediately just starts swimming out. He looks down and tries to see if he sees it. The shot pans out to show the big lake. Reward Anabelle, Kim, and Christa sit down as steak is served to them. Kim: This is survivor? Everyone laughs as the waiter serves them wine. Christa: Oh, I'm getting wasted tonight! She grabs the glass and chugs it down. Kim: Does Ethan get on your nerves? Christa: Yeah, he's like so bossy, I mean I know I have to keep him around for a while, but I'm not taking him to the end. Anabelle: I mean, at this point, I just want to say I made it 39 days, so as long as it isn't me I'm complacent. They finish their steak as ice cream is brought out. Christa: Oh yum! She scoops a lot onto her plate. Anabelle: Woah, hungry aren't you? Christa: I haven't had this stuff in forever! Tenabo Julia and Billie are sitting around the fire doing nothing. Julia: So, are you flipping? Billie: More than likely. Julia: Perfect. Billie: If I do, do you think anyone will see me flip? Julia: No, and you'll be protected by us. Billie: I better. Julia: If you get screwed over, you have ever right to be fuming at me! Day 30 Immunity Challenge Jeff: Come on in guys! Today you'll be doing puzzles. The first three to finish this round, move onto the next, the first two to finish that move onto the next round, the first to finish the final round wins immunity. Ready? Jeff screams go as everyone races to finish it. As Kim and Billie finish, Julia is hurrying to finish it. Jeff: Wait! Christa? Are you ok? Christa: Yeah Jeff, just had a lot to drink last night! She laughs as she slumps to the ground. Anabelle looks over and gags. Jeff: And Ethan finishes! Get ready for the second round! Jeff screams go as they race to finish it, after several minutes Billie finishes and yells at Kim to finish faster. She finaly finishes as Ethan glares at the two. Jeff: Final round for immunity, go! After several minutes Kim finishes! Jeff: Kim, come get the necklace. She runs over and let's him put it on. Jeff: The other five of you, one of you going home tonight. Head on out. Tenabo Julia and Kim are walking with Billie. Julia: If we go to the end, we'll all get jury votes. Kim: Yeah, we haven't mad anyone mad so we should be good. Billie and Anabelle walk towards the water hole. Anabelle: So should we flip? Billie: We could change the whole game. Anabelle: And not be sheep to Ethan. Billie: Don't tell Christa, she'll just go and tell Ethan. Ethan is just sitting around. Kim and Julia are just out of sight of Ethan. Kim: He's not scrambling enough. Julia: So should we throw a vote? Kim: If he doesn't have it... Julia: Why not throw a vote towards Christa? We don't want to end up like Marcy do we? Tribal Council Jeff asks everyone to come in. After they all sit down Jackson, Britney, and Marcy sit down in the jury section. Jeff asks if it's clear tonight. Billie responds it should be. Jeff asks what he means by that, Billie just says he has to see. Kim responds with how hard it's been out here without seeing family. Everyone nods in agreement. Ethan says he cares more about the game right now than family. Kim just glares at him. Jeff says there must be tension. Kim says she just wishes he would appreciated what he has before it's gone. Ethan just laughs as Jeff let's everyone vote. Jeff: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol now would be the time to play it. Ethan stands up and hands Jeff the idol. Jeff : This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast against Ethan will not count. Once you get enough votes you must leave the tribal council area immediately. First Vote: Ethan, Does not count Second Vote: Ethan, Does not count Third Vote: Julia Fourth Vote: Julia Fifth Vote: Christa, that's two votes Julia, one vote Christa, one vote left. Sixth Vote: Ethan, Does not count. Jeff: Julia, that's two you must bring me your torch. Julia goes and gives Jeff his torch. Jeff: Julia, the tribe has spoken. Julia walks out as Jeff talks to the tribe. Jeff: Another successful idol play back to back, better be on your game, otherwise it might be you. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Idol is found. * An auction splits an alliance even further. Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.